Another Summer Day
by yaoinowplease
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decide to make something that will give Perry speech, which results to their platypus turning human. He goes on a mission to stop Doofenshmirtz, but is it possible that with this new body he'll lose? DOOF/PERRY SLASH FIC. LEMONY GOODNESS


A/N: Hello people. Alright, so that this story will not give you a very wrong looking mental image of the cartoon characters, please go to my page and click the link to my deviant and search for my sketch of the characters. It will make things look better. ;D

Alright, on to the story!

* * *

Another summer day, another invention to make.

"Hey Perry. What do you think we should do today?" Phineas asked the little mammal which of course, responded with his usual little… err… sound…

"I wish Perry could talk so we could understand him… That's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." He said happily.

Immediately, Ferb started working on blueprints as Phineas dictated what he wanted to create.

"Yeah, and then, after that, Jeremy was… Wait a minute Stacy, I'll call you back…" Candace said as the noises made by her little brothers increased by the second.

"What are you boys doing?" She asked angrily.

"We're trying to create a machine that will let us talk to Perry!" The little red-head happily said.

"… Why?" Candace asked, completely confused.

"Well, wouldn't having a talking platypus be cool?" He asked.

"I guess… Oh, whatever, I'm telling mom!" She said as she stormed back into the house.

"Okay, see you later sis!" He said as he went back to their project.

Some bolts, machine parts, and tweaking later…

"There! It's finished." Phineas said with a proud smile.

"Okay Perry, it's time to test this baby out!" Phineas said as he carried the semi-aquatic mammal to the machine.

"Hit it Ferb!" Phineas said. The green-haired boy did as his brother asked, and with that, a ray of light blasted the platypus. He shone so brightly that the boys had shut their eyes and looked away to protect themselves.

"… Did it work?" Ferb finally spoke.

"… I… can't say…" Phineas said as he stared at the end result - - A teenage boy with long, teal-colored hair, a nicely toned body, auburn eyes, and absolutely no clothes, save his watch.

"… Perry? Is that you?" Phineas asked, averting his eyes from… the teen's manhood.

Ferb then took off his shirt, revealing a well-toned body (which caused Phineas to turn bright red), and threw it at the boy.

"Please. Use this to cover yourself… Down there." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

He nodded and tied the shirt around himself. At least it wasn't as bad as before.

"Can you talk?" Phineas asked, since that was the whole point of the experiment.

"I… I think so…" Perry managed to say.

"It worked! He may be human now, but it worked!" Phineas rejoiced.

"Phineas, I heard someone. Is there anyone there- - - Ohmygoodnessthere'sanakedboyinthebackyard." Candace quickly spat out at the sight of the stranger.

"Don't worry Candace, it's just Perry!" Phineas smiled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Candace screamed.

"He wasn't supposed to turn human! But hey, it's pretty cool, right?" He laughed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Candace…" Perry apologized shyly.

"No, it's okay." She smiled. "… But I'm still telling mom." The smile disappeared.

"Sure, I bet she'll think it's cool that our platypus is really part of the family now!" Phineas thought out loud.

"Ooh! Stay right there." She said as she brought out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

At that moment, Perry's watch started making noise.

"Uhh, will you guys, just, excuse me for awhile, just… go ahead and do whatever it is you were gonna do, don't worry about me… Uh, see ya!" Perry quickly said as he ran until out of eye's sight, and went into a secret entrance.

He sat down in his little chair (which was pretty hard considering his new found size) and waited for Major Monogram to speak.

"Ah, Agent P, good you made it so quickly. So anyway here's your mission…" He said, without facing the camera. When he finally turned around, he screamed at what he saw. "Sweet cream on an ice cream sandwich! What happened to you Agent P?!"

"Long story… My owners tried experimenting on me with something that would give me speech. Sure I can talk, but…" He explained.

"I see… Well, at least put on some decent clothes, boy." Major said as a rack of clothes popped out from a hole in the wall.

The boy walked over to it and picked a few things that caught his interest, like a trench coat, a pair of black pants, and a white inner shirt. He picked out a pair of shoes as well and put on his signature fedora.

"Ah, much better." Major chuckled.

"Well anyway, for your mission… Doofenshmirtz is up to something, it's up to you to stop him." He said.

"As usual." Perry chuckled, got up and went on his way.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry smashed his way in through a window and found the "evil genius" working on a new contraption (inator) of his.

"Perry the platypus, how completely unexpected!" He said as he turned around.

"And by that I mean – What the hell?! You're not Perry! Who are you?!" He exclaimed at the sight of the beautiful teen.

"I _am_ Perry. It's a long story, trust me. So what are you up to this time?" He said with his arms crossed.

"Well, with my new trash-inator, all the cars in the Tri-State area will be reduced to pure rubbish! Then, I will be the ONLY one in the whole city who has a vehicle! Ahahahaha!"

"And you are doing this why?" Perry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see Perry the platypus…" He began. "The what?" Perry chuckled. "I mean… Perry the… Perry… Just Perry! ANYWAY! You see, everyone is always making fun of my scooter. But that thing has always served its purpose and it's very cool! I don't see why everyone makes fun of it! So now, I will take my revenge on all those people with cars who belittled my trusted ride!"

"Of course…" Perry sighed, and sprung into action to beat the crap out of his nemesis.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Doof said as he clicked a button on a remote and a trap cage fell on the platypus-turned-human.

"Sorry if it's a tight fit, I didn't expect a 17-year old you know." He said.

Perry sighed and just tried to escape as he always did.

"It won't be easy to get out of that cage with that new body of yours Perry." Heinz smirked at the helpless human squirming and pulling at the bars of the metal trap.

"Dammit Doof, what the hell do you want?" Perry scowled.

"I want the world, nothing less!" He said as he laughed maniacally.

"And you think you can claim that by destroying cars?" He raised his eyebrow once more.

"Shut up! You need to walk before you run you know! Now be a good boy unless you want to get hurt."

The teenager just rolled his eyes and tried to think of ways to escape.

~To be continued~

Extra bit:

"See, they turned Perry into a human!" Candace exclaimed as she dragged her mom to the empty backyard.

"I don't see anything Candace."

"Bu… bu…. But…" She stuttered.

"Hi mom, hi Candace. Have you seen human Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Ha! See? He just admitted it!" Candace said.

"That's very nice dear."

"BUT MOOOOOM!"

~To be continued~

* * *

A/N: Hooray for HSM3 and The Rock references ! xD


End file.
